Trouble Abroad
by walkingdeadfan13
Summary: Ethan and the team have a new member... but he doesn't get along with Ethan...at all.Is there a reason? Can Ethan and Ace help each other? OC/Ethan hunt. Please review! Only nice comments please!
1. Chapter 1

Ethan and the team have a new member, and he doesn't get along with Ethan at all.

Chapter one- trouble abroad

Jane and Benji watched as Luther, Brandt and Ethan held down the newest member of their team. Ace was much younger than the rest of the team and he had just made the mistake of a lifetime by slugging Ethan across the jaw. Jane had never seen Ethan move so fast as he grabbed the kids wrists and started pushing him to the floor, Brandt and Luther soon joined in, each holding onto a leg and the boy twisted and turned trying to get loose. Ethan then moved so that he was sitting right on top of the kid, holding his wrists down he shouted to Benji, "Get the stuns !", Jane seeing that Benji was in shock of what was going on, grabbed the stun needle and raced over to Ethan as he swore under his breath, Jane could see that the boy had bitten his arm and left an ugly red welt. Jane unclipped the lid from the needle holder and passed the stun needle to Ethan. Ethan took the needle and plunged in into the boys shoulder. The boy screamed and twisted even harder, causing Luther and Brandt to almost lose their grip, the boy suddenly stopped moving and relaxed, he was completely out.

One hour later….

Ethan sat across from the boy, who was handcuffed to his chair. Ethan had agreed to take the younger agent under his wing, but he wasn't expecting the kid to slug him the first chance that he was told to do something. The kid was hotheaded and oblivilsy had issues that had been overlooked, but that wasn't a problem, Ethan would fix that in a heartbeat.

The boy groaned and rolled his head, "What the hell?..." he muttered as he tried to move his wrists only to find they were handcuffed to his chair. "You hit me…remember? Then I stunned you, you passed out, and I cuffed you to the chair." Hunts voice came from in front of the boy, the boy looked up and stared at Ethan. " you drugged me?", he asked. Ethan sighed and came and kneeled in front of the kid, "Ace… IMF was going to give you a desk job, I agreed to take you under my wing in this team, but you cant hit me like that." " IMF doesn't want me?"

Ethan looked at the kid who was clearly confused, " They didn't want you in the field, because you have anger problems…"  
"and you don't? I read your file, hanging some guy out an air-" CRACK! The boys head went to the side as Ethan backhanded him with everything he had. The boy cursed at Ethan and Ethan raised is hand again and the boy flinched , "Don't make me do that again , understand?"

"yeah…I understand…sir.." the boy muttered not looking at Ethan. Ethan then said "Once we get to a landing area, I will uncuff you, but not until then, so make yourself comfortable, because its going to be awhile," with that said Ethan turned and left a glaring kid cuffed to his chair as he walked back to the other end of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ethan, I don't want to die alone..

Ace stretched as Ethan unlocked his handcuffs. Ethan watched as the boy rubbed his wrists and moved around getting circulation back into them. The boy made to move but Ethan grabbed his wrist, the boy glanced at Ethan.

"Stay close to me, listen, and do as your told, understand?," Ethan asked , he waited as Ace just looked at him, "Kid? Do you understand me?" Ethan asked again, this time Ace responded with a grunt and Ethan let go of him.

Jane watched the conversation between the two and wondered if the kid would ever listen to Ethan, he had to as this was an important mission. Ace walked by and flopped down next to Benji.

"What's that?", he asked, Benji was taken aback by the boy, who had been nothing but trouble since he joined, was interested in what he was doing.

" Well, it's a tracking device…I made it a little smaller than normal so that it can be placed anywhere on the body or clothes." Benji stated proud of himself.

Ace cocked his head and then turned around, "Ethan?", he called to the team leader.

Ethan turned and gave a questioning look at the boy, "Yes?" he asked.

Ace pointed to Benji's new tracking device, "Can I wear one?"

Ethan stared at the boy, clearly interested that he had finally taken an active interest in the mission where he hadn't before; Ethan decided that maybe letting him have a few things he wanted might make it easier to deal with him.  
"Sure… if we get separated it might be nice to know where you are." Ethan chuckled and then told Benji to give Ace one.

Jane and Brandt just stood in wonder at what just happened.

**Three hours later**….

They had been at the party for a little over three hours and still had no concrete evidence that their host was an international terrorist planning on starting genocide in Asia then moving on to other large countries. Ethan and the team were getting a little restless; except for Ace he was clearly enjoying being mingling around with the wealthy and of course the pretty girls. Ethan had told the team to keep a close eye on him, as they didn't know what he was capable of doing during the mission.

"We haven't found anything, but Ace is having the time of his life over there," Jane told Luthor and Ethan, Luthor was acting as a bodyguard for the two who were a rich couple form England. Ethan who had be keeping a close eye on Ace had to agree, the boy was clearly enjoying all the attention the girls were lavishing him with, and he seemed to be well liked by all the people in the party including the host.

"Maybe he doesn't get out much," Luthor suggested "Or he's just really good at keeping up an act."

"Wait…Where's he going?" Ethan said alarm starting to rise in his voice.

The three of them watched as Ace was lead be a group of girls up the stairs and they disappeared around the corner.

"Dammit! Get Brandt and Benji over here! Now! That kid can jepordize the whole mission with his little antics!" Ethan said as he moved torward the door, Luthor and Jane followed a few feet behind. Jane was contacting with the other to members of their team and they all met up outside.  
"Well, now what? He can't just stay in there..can he?' Benji asked his voice filled with worry.

"IF he wasn't so drunk, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Brandt stated shaking his head.  
"ENOUGH. That's enough, we will have to wait for him, if he doesn't make contact or come out in thirty minutes then we will go in after him, Ok?," Ethan said looking at his team, they all nodded their heads and went to their separate cars to wait.

**30 minutes later**….

"Ethan?...Ethan are you there?..." Ace's voice was faint as it came through Ethan's headset. Ethan quickly shook himself awake and called into the speaker, "Where are you? Ace are you ok?".  
Jane was now beginning to get nervous at the way Ethan was acting.  
"Ethan…i…need…help…stabbed…losing ….blood.. help ….me..Ethan…I…don't…want…to…die…alone…." Ace's voice was strained as the speaker was cutting in and out.  
Ethan threw himself out of the car and shouted "Where ? Where are you Ace?"  
Ace's speaker crackled and then "Outside….behind….the….house…drug…myself….behind…the…trash…cans…Ethan….please help…"  
"Hold on Ace! Hold On! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ethan shouted as he ran behind the house, Jane, Benji, Luthor and Brandt ran after him.

Ethan skidded around the corner of the house and spied to trash cans, he raced over there and slowed down when he saw a pool of blood, he walked slowly around the trash cans and what he saw almost made him die on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Ace what have you done?

Ethan started at the sight of his youngest team member laying against the trashcans. Ace was covered in blood and had stab wounds everywhere, mostly on his neck and torso area. Ethan knew he had to get him out of there before he lost to much blood, and he had lost a lot already. Ace slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ethan.  
"Jane..Call an ambulance NOW!", Ethan shouted as he made his way slowly towards Ace.  
"Ace..what have you done?", Ethan asked in a soothing voice as he came up beside his fallen comrade.  
" I..dont…can't…remember….so…sorry….Ethan…," Ace strained as he tried to reach Ethan.  
"I won't leave you Ace, I promise," Ethan said as he held onto Ace's hand as he heard the sirens in the distance. He grabbed Ace's dinner jacket and as he did felt something in the pocket, Ethan curious reached in and pulled out a floppy disc. Ethan stared at it and then back to Ace, it was the disc that had the evidence against their host, the one they needed , but the question was how did Ace get it?

Hospital Room 210- 10 hours later

"I'm going to ask one last time Ace..how did you get this file?' Ethan asked his hands resting on the side rail of the hospital bed. Ace turned his head around to ignore him, once again.

"I think Ethan is getting tired of this game," Brandt whispered to Jane who was standing next to the doorframe. She nodded her head in agreement considering that Ethan had asked about ten times now. Their guess proved correct when Ethan hit the switch on Ace's bed and made it fall flat, he then jerked the pillow out from under Ace's head and grabbed his chin with his right hand, his left resting on the top of Ace's head.

"Listen.. if you don't tell me how you got this file, I will have to tell IMF that you refused to answer your team leader, that means that you could be disavowed and then charged in criminal court and then possibly thrown in jail for years. Is that what you want?" Ethan asked Ace , who just stared at him. Ethan shook his head roughly and asked in a very low dangerous tone, "How. Did. You. .File?".

Ace didn't make a sound, and Ethan shook his head disgusted and let go of Ace's head. He turned to Jane and Brandt and motioned to the door, "We're leaving, maybe prison is what he needs." As soon as all three of them reached the door, they heard a voice.

"I'm not as dumb as what you people think I am. It was really easy to convice those girls to go upstairs, they were already drunk, so I asked them to take me to a private room, and they did. They thought they were going to sleep with me, but I knocked them out when they closed the door. Then I went to the hosts computer , office room and found the file on the computer, I copied it and put it into my pocket. As I was leavening the cook, I went out through the kitchen, was also drunk, thought I was a thief so he snuck up behind me and when I turned around he stabbed me repeatedly."

Ethan and the team turned around to see Ace looking at them, "Is that the truth?," Jane asked.

"You wanted the truth. And now you have it." With that said Ace closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"that's going to take some explaining to do." Brandt said looking at the kid in the bed.  
"nope, not since I got it on tape," Ethan grinned showing Jane and Brandt the hidden recorder that was inside his jacket.

"Wow. You two are unbelievable," Jane said shaking her head as they left the hospital.  
"Yep. But I doubt Ace will be allowed on the field for awhile, maybe a month at the most," Ethan said as they drove to IMF headquarters to hand in the report and the file containing the information on their host, who by the way was now in jail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- How could you!?

(just so we're clear, Ace looks like a younger version of Ethan Hunt, think of Tom's character in rock of ages)

Ace was released from the hospital after four weeks of inpatient treatment for his stab wounds. When Ethan, Jane, and Brandt had left the hospital the day that Ethan recorded Ace telling what he did to get the file, which went directly against Ethan's orders, Ethan had handed it in to Brassel, the head of IMF. They later learned that Ace had been taken out of duty for a while, but they weren't told how long, and they hadn't seen him around the office.

Benji, Brandt, Jane and Ethan were sitting in Ethan's office going over a transcript of their latest mission , when the door was thrown open, and Ace stormed in. Ethan dropped the paper he was holding and stood.

"Ace what are-", was all Ethan got out before Ace suckerpunched him in the jaw, Ethan fell backwards but didn't fall.

Brandt moved torwards Ace, as did Jane and Benji, although Benji moved a little cautiously torward the angry agent. Ace grabbed Ethans shirt and pulled him torward his face, which was a mask of angry and disbelief.

" How could you? How could you Ethan?", Ace asked as he shook Ethan, who was trying to pry Ace's hands away from his shirt.

"How could I what?", Ethan asked as he contuined trying to get Ace to let go of him.

"How could you record me? Am I that bad of a agent you have to do that and then give it to Brassel? Do you know what he did ? Huh? He took me out of the field for good! I can never go back and it's all your fault! All of it! How can you stand and pull strings for the rest of the team, but not for me? Do you really not like me that bad? That you would go to the distance to get me kicked out of the team but from something I thought I was really good at because I didn't follow all your orders? When do you ever follow every order your given-" Ace shouted but Ethan cut him off.

"I did it for the best interest of the team and yourself Ace. I couldn't have you end up dead because you couldn't listen, but I never asked for you to be taken off the team Ace. I would never go that far to hurt you..", Ethan had finally succeeded in getting Ace to let go of him.

"Ethan's right. Your' actions showed that Ace." Brandt stated as he moved a little closer. Ace whirled around and glared at Brandt. While Brandt was distracting Ace , Jane saw that Ethan was slowly moving toward his stun gun that he had put on the table. Jane got the idea and turned to Ace.

"Ace.. we like that you got the disk, but the way you did it was wrong, " She started to say before Ace turned on her.

"Really? This is coming from a agent that pushed an asset out of the window of the tallest building in the world all because she killed one of your pathetic protégés ? Who couldn't handle himself out in the field? What I did may not be right in your eyes but I did what I had to in order to get what we needed." Ace said anger rising in his voice as he walked towards Jane, completely forgetting about Ethan, who had now reached the stun gun.

Ace lunged and as he did Ethan brought up his hand and pulled the trigger, the stun gun went off and Ace jerked forward. Suddenly they all knew something was very wrong.

Ace looked down at his shirt , which now had a large red stain working its way across his chest. Ace slowly turned and stared at Ethan. His confusion mirrored on Ethan's face. They both looked down at the stun gun, only then to realize that someone had switched out the stun bullet with a real one. And Ethan had just shot Ace.

, Ethan and whispered "Help me…please..",

Benji and Jane stood frozen as Brandt and Ethan raced to Aces side, Ethan applying pressure to his shoulder and Brandt on the phone calling for the medical help to come and help.

Ethan still couldn't believe that it was a real bullet and not a stun bullet that was now buried deep in Ace's shoulder.

MEDICAL OFFICE- 2 HOURS LATER.

"It was a stun bullet, only it hit a delicate spot that had just healed, so he doesn't have any real damage done to him." The doctor told Ethan, Jane, Brandt, Benji and Luthor, as they looked at Ace laying on one to the medical beds, hooked up to an I.V. drip.

"_Ethan, he's one of the youngest but also one of our best new agent. He has all of that plus high marks on all of his tests, but he lacks discipline and order. We want you, Ethan, to take and show him that he needs some order to how he does things."_

"_you want me to give him discipline? How? He can't be that bad, can he?"  
"Ethan, this kid has a major anger issue, he needs guidance and it can only come from you and your team, I think he'll benefit from working under you."  
"Alright, but I can't make any guarentees."_

"_Ace! You can't rush enemy.."  
"Why? It seems like a good idea at the time."  
" just do what I say ok?"  
"yeah yeah whatever …"_

"Ethan?" Jane said gently, tearing him away from his memories of when he first took Ace under his wing.  
"Are you ok?" she asked with a searching look, Ethan smiled and nodded his head,

"Hopefully, we can get this all sorted out, before he loses it again." Ethan stated glancing one last time at Ace before following the rest of his team out the door.

CITY PARK- 9 MONTHS LATER

Ethan parked his car and searched the city park looking all around the park before resting his eyes on a lone figure sitting on a park bench. He sighed and undid his seatbelt, grabbed a thick manila envelope and got out of his car. He began making his way to the figure on the bench, after what seemed a lifetime, but was only a five minute walk, Ethan made it to the bench. He walked around the front and sat down, the figure didn't move.

"Hey", Ethan said softly looking at the figure.  
"Hey..", the figure turned revealing himself as Ace, who seemed down and broken. He was wearing black leather pants, a bandana tied around his forehead, and a long-sleeved button down black shirt that was partly unbuttoned at the top. His hair had grown and now reached a little bit past his shoulders. He held a pair of aviator sunglasses in one hand and a can of pepsi in the other.

"I tired calling you, but I never got an answer", Ethan said hesitantly searching Ace's face for a sign of the old wild fire kid he had once known.  
"I don't answer my cell anymore. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for IMF", Ace said his eyes showing nothing . They were devoid of the passion and energy they once held. Ace looked ten times older than looking like he was 21 years old.  
"Ace…you never meant to cause trouble..we never wanted you to leave IMF, or our team. We feel like we've lost a member of our family. It hasn't been the same since you left that day." Ethan said trying hard to get Ace to remember the way he once was at IMF.  
" Yeah…walking into your office, shouting at you, trying to get a file without following orders, going against Brassell's orders, not listening to my mentor during training, hitting you twice in the jaw..that sounds like a great person to have on your team." Ace scoffed tossing his head to the side.  
"Well I personally enjoyed it. It gave me a challenge, something that an agent hasn't given me in a long time. Anyway, I talked to Brassell, he told me to give you this." Ethan handed Ace the manila envelope, which Ace took with care. He opened it and pulled out a stack of papers, he read a few then turned to Ethan.  
"He wants me back?" Ace asked not believing what the paper said.  
"Yes", Ethan said smiling at the fire beginning to return to Aces eyes, "And so do I".

"Well, then, guess I will," Ace said shoving the papers back in the folder.  
"the one thing he asks, though, is that you and I go through a couple of months of training together, to get to trust each other better than last time, I'm not sure if you want to do that or not." Ethan said looking at Ace.  
"Well that might get us on the right foot, now won't it?" Ace said a hint of a smirk coming onto his face, "Let's go to my place, the joggers are coming and I hate them." He got up and strolled casually down the sidewalk, Ethan followed him.

"Why don't you like joggers? Don't like the way they run?," Ethan asked . Ace turned his head and looked at Ethan.  
"No. They talk to much."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Do you trust me?

Ethan followed Ace to his apartment, which was not what he was expecting to see. It was very run-down looking, with very few personal items in it. A large bed stood in one corner , a single couch and chair in the sitting area, a card table in the kitchen along with a microwave oven and a worn down refrigerator. A flat screen tv and a laptop seemed to be the only things that showed where Ace put some of his IMF paychecks at. Ethan suddenly could see Ace living in this apartment, but wondered how he kept it a secret for so long.

"Make your self at home, or just do the best you can,"Ace said as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ethan looked around at the clothes, empty pop cans, and food that was laying around the house. He spied a picture on the counter and went to investigate. He picked it up, it was a picture of a lovely woman, young, blonde smiling.

"She was my girlfriend.", Ace said, causing Ethan to put the picture down with guilt.

"Sorry-" Ethan started but Ace waved a hand to stop him.

"It's cool. She died two years ago in a car accident, so I don't think she'll mind you looking at her." Ace said with a hint of a smile. He pushed a pile of magazines off to the side of the couch and sat down, looking at Ethan.

"So..how do we do this, say my favorite color is black?;' Ace asked confused, Ethan shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess, mine is red."

"red? Uh, never would have guessed that. Ok…here's one…why don't you trust me Ethan?," Ace said sitting back against the couch, crossing his arms.

Ethan was taken aback about the question and thought for a moment.

"It's mainly because I don't know what will set you off, what will make you listen, or what will make you one of the best.", Ethan said, glancing at Ace.

" I'm good at what I do, that doesn't mean you can't trust me. I don't even know what sets me off, stuff just does, I like to play by my rules and get the job done, I suppose you of all people should know that.;" Ace said searching Ethan's face.

Ethan stared at Ace, then broke into a smile. He shook his head , and then laughed.

"well, Ace I think that you and I can both agree on that one.", Ethan chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ace looked out the window and raised his eyebrows, "Here comes trouble…", he started to say

Ethan looked at him confused and then he heard thumping on the stairs and then pounding on the door.

"Yo! Ace! Buddy…let me in…you have to let me in man! Please!", a gruff voice hollered over the nonstop banging on the door. Ethan stared at the door and then at Ace. Ace sighed and ran a hand over his face as he got up and stumbled toward the door. Ace unlocked the deadbolt and pulled open the door, and a young black man rushed into the room. He stopped once he saw Ethan sitting on the sofa.

"Ace…sorry man..i didn't know that you had company.", the guy said panting slightly. Ace moved to walk around the guy and he went over to the window.

"Dude, it's cool. By the way, you might want to lay low for a while; those guys might take you out… for good this time. Feel free to crash here if you need to." Ace said as he moved away from the window.

"Ethan this is Grant, Grant Ethan." Ace said as he absently gestured to the two men in front of him.

Just as Ethan was going to say something his phone went off. He flicked it open and looked at the caller ID. It was Brassell.

"Hunt. Yes…yes I did…right…ok we'll be right there. Ace we need to go…Now." Ethan said as he put his phone back in his pocket. Ace nodded his head and turned to Grant.

"Stay here and don't cause trouble. You know where the remotes and dvd's are, there's Pepsi and beer in the fridge along with some leftovers, here's 20 bucks if you want to order pizza. You break or wreck anything in this house, and I'll personally kill you myself." With that said Ace grabbed his aviator sunglasses and left with Ethan.


End file.
